


God's Gift

by Keebos_Nonexistent_Dick



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Contests, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendzone, Game Shows, How Do I Tag, I'll add more tags as the chapters continue, Implied Harumatsu, It gets better I promise, Love Triangles, M/M, My First Smut, Nipple Piercings, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Unrequited Crush, and so am i, fluff for the most part but oh boi-, tsumugi is having way too much fun with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keebos_Nonexistent_Dick/pseuds/Keebos_Nonexistent_Dick
Summary: Tsumugi has the brilliant idea of them recreating a tv show called God's Gift and well they agreed so- Only did they know what was coming.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Tsumugi's Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got like 3 days ago and I just needed to write it so without further ado have fun reading~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> As a side note, sorry if this is a little OOC I tried my best :')  
> Another side note,  
> " "= The character speaks  
> ' '= The character's thoughts

It was a day like any other in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, I mean as normal as a day there could be there anyways. The time was running out and with every passing moment the hope they had started to fade. How would they escape from there? Did they really had to kill another person to get out? All this must be a joke. Those were the thoughts in every student's mind as they quietly sat on the dining table while Kirumi was preparing the first ever breakfast they had there. Silence and dread filled the room, well that is until Kokichi opened his mouth to say this.

"I'm so boreddd~ Why are you guys so quiet." Kokichi wined as he played with his food. "They don't even have Panta in this place." They all looked at him with annoyance in their eyes. "Kokichi you _do_ realize they situation we are in right now right..?" Shuichi asked the smaller boy. Kokichi was ready to answer him but Tsumugi suddenly entered their conversation.

"Kokichi's kinda right... I mean we may be trapped here but that doesn't mean we still can't have fun!" All the other students looked at her with confusion in their eyes. "Yeah she's right! We can't just sit here doing nothing, we need to be motivated to continue searching for a way out!" Kaede suddenly replied. "Yeah Kaede's right! come on guys get up!" Kaito said as he got up from his chair all hyped up. "Yeah okay but... What are we going to do..?" Himiko asked Kaede. "Well umm... I haven't thought about it yet but I'm sure we'll find something right Shuichi?" "Oh uh, yeah sure..." Shuichi wasn't really confident with his claim. "Oh come on show a little more excitement!" The ultimate pianist encouraged him. "Yeah okay but we still haven't decided on what to do..." Himiko said once again with an expressionless face. The room was filled once again in a deep silence but this time there was hope. They stayed there for a solid 3 minutes until Tsumugi suddenly sat up all exited.

"Oh I know!! We can try and recreate God's Gift!" Tsumugi exclaimed with a smile on her face. All the other students looked at her until Rantaro broke the silence and asked her "...What's God's Gift?" All the other students had the same question, what _was_ God's Gift? Some of them were curious while others had a really bad feeling.

"Ok ok let me explain! God's Gift is the name of an old tv show that a competition took place in which the participants are battling each other to find out which one of them is the hottest one." Tsumugi explained to her confused classmates. "So basically a beauty contest?" Rantaro interrupted. "Not exactly, you see, the winner then has to pick who _they_ think is the hottest one from the audience and then ask them on a date!" The ultimates were looking at one another thinking a variety of things, "A-a date??" Shuichi said startled, on the other hand his friend Kaito was thinking this could be a perfect opportunity to ask Maki on a date. "Hell yeah sounds like fun let's do it!" of course Miu would agree to such a thing. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's head to the gym!" Kaede said full of exitment. 'I didn't expect Kaede to agree to this kind of thing... Could it be she has someone she likes?' Shuichi wondered as Kaede took him by the hand and headed to the gym.

* * *

After a while they had all gathered in the gym. All of them tried catching a breath since they ran all the way there. "Ok we're here but now what." Miu questioned. "First of all we need a stage." Tsumugi pointed at the stage at the very end of the gym "That will do."

"Well we have a stage but we do not have any cameras or lights, you said that was a tv show, yes?." Kiyo asked the cosplayer in a calm voice. "We don't need cameras since well who would watch this except us really. But we do need the lights and some speakers, it would make a really nice atmosphere for the contest." Tsumugi sighed. "Well we might not have them but I bet Monokuma does~. Isn't that right?" Kokichi called out to the evil bear, to their not-so-surprise Monokuma came out of nowhere together with his five monokubs. 'Of course I have lights but what makes you think I'll give you some-" before he was able to finish his sentence Miu suddenly snapped and said "OH GIVE ME A BREAK, you have us here in a school in the middle of nowhere, you tell us to **kill** each other and you won't give us some stage lights and a fucking mic??" Well Miu had a point that's for sure. "Ok fine I'll give you the lights but don't think you'll have fun like this everyday-" "Yeah yeah ok just get on with this already." Kokichi said looking all smug. 'Ah, the things I do for this killing game T_T' Monokuma said to himself as he went to bring them the lights they asked for.

The hours were passing as they were preparing the gym, Hanging some curtains, putting the lights, setting up the mic and the speakers. Finally all the preparations were ready now the only thing they needed were the participants.

"Finally we're finished, my back hurts-." Kaito sighed, "Oh give me a break you didn't even do anything!" Kokichi started to pick a fight with him. "What did you say??" Kaito said as he headed full force on Kokichi "Ack!-" Kokichi dodged his attack. "Guys stop fighting! If you want to get out of here you have to trust each other" Kaede said with a somewhat worried look on her face. "Pff yeah right, like he could trust anyone." Kaito said looking down on the smaller male. "Hey at least I have more than two brain cells up there" Kokichi started teasing, " **Oh now you've done it-.** " And as the two ultimates were about to start a fight Maki stepped in-between looking at them both with a death stare. As they had calmed down Tsumugi got on the stage and started testing the mic.

"Hello? Can everyone hear me?" Everyone else nodded from below the stage. "I'm so happy you guys liked my idea and even helped me to do all this really thank you, and now without further ado here are our contestants! Starting with Shuichi, come Shuichi get on the stage!" "W-what?? When did I agree to this??" Shuichi quickly said startled. "Oh come on Shuichi it'll be fun~" Kokichi said with a playful look on his face which only made Shuichi feel more anxious. "C-can't I just be part of the audience?" At this point Shuichi knew there was no way he was getting out of this. "Oh come on Shuichi I'm sure you'll do great! Maybe you'll win even!" Kaede said with a soft smile. Shuichi blushed, Kaede his crush, cheering him on? on a game like this? Is there any chance she likes him back? All of these thoughts were racing through the young detective's mind as he slowly went up the stage's stairs.

"All right! The second contestant will be Rantaro! Please come up the stage." I mean, of course Rantaro was participating, all the girls and even some guys have admitted that he really is handsome, all apart from Tenko that is. The people in the audience were all cheering for him. "Do you have anything to say to your fans or perhaps your rivals?" Tsumugi smiled and gave him the mic. "Yes of course, I mean I typically don't participate in contests but if I have to do it for your entertainment I might as well" Rantaro said calm and composed as he stood next to Shuichi on the stage.

"For our next contestant we have Kaito!" Tsumugi exclaimed as Kaito walked up the stage all confident, "Do you have to announce anything?", "Of course I have," Kaito started his sentence, meanwhile Maki already knew where this was heading. "This one's for you Maki roll! So I'll make sure to win!" He said looking at her. Maki exhaled deeply, on the other side Kaede was pretty impressed. "Wow this must be so nice..." Maki looked at her in confusion "What is so nice?", "Well you know, having someone saying these things to you." Kaede stopped for a bit and then continued, "I wish my crush would do the same...". "Kaede you have a crush?" Maki asked her, they were best friends but Maki never asked Kaede questions like these, she just wasn't the type who would be interested in that stuff. "Well yeah..." Kaede said staring at the stage blushing. She was looking up the stage but still Maki could figure out which person she had a crush on.

"Onto the next participant, Kokichi please stand up on the stage! Do you have anything to say to the crowd?". Kokichi stepped forward grabbing the mic from Tsumugi's hands and started talking, "I mean do I really need to say anything? It's obvious that I'll win" Kokichi said looking at the audience and the other participants smiling. "W-well that was pretty straight forward, anyway, our next participant will be Keebo!-" Tsumugi started but quickly got interrupted by Kokichi, "Hey that's not fair! Keeboy's a robot he can't participate, he's basically perfect!", "Yeah Kokichi has a point I mean he is a robot after all-" Rantaro said but heard Keebo's quick reply "Hey that's robophobic you two!". "I guess we'll leave this up to the audience to figure out" Tsumugi suggested and to her relief they all agreed. "Ok so by popular demand looks like Keebo will be participating!". Keebo walked up the stage smiling at Kokichi while the other boy sticked his tongue out mocking him.

"Let's move on to our sixth participant, Kiyo do you have anything to say?" Tsumugi gave her mic to him but he didn't have anything to say really, "I don't particularly have anything in mind but I guess if I win sister would be proud." As Korekiyo was heading to his place next to Keebo, Rantaro told him "Didn't know you had a sister. I mean at least you have _one_." Rantaro exhaled with a smile, his siblings annoyed him sometimes but that didn't mean he didn't miss them.

"Our next participant will be Gonta! Please come here and say something." Tsumugi smiled as she handed the mic to him, "Gonta wants to win cause Gonta wants to be best gentleman!" His announcement was adorable honestly, even Tenko which had a rough relationship with men found him "not so bad" as she said.

Okay, for our last participant we have Ryoma, would you pl-" "No." Silence filled the room, "B-but why not? We're just having fun, it's not like there's any big prize or anything." Tsumugi tried to convince him. 'Fun huh, it's been a while since I had fun..' Ryoma thought to himself, "Okay fine I don't see the harm." He finally made up his mind.

"Great! Now that we have all the participants, let's start the competition!"


	2. The Game Begins

"Great! Now that we have all the participants, let's start the competition!" And with that Tsumugi started explaining the rules.

"Let me explain the game, there are 7 stages our participants will have to go through, every stage is a challenge, whoever fails in a stage gets eliminated off of the game. Without further ado let's start with the first stage, which one of you is the most talented!" And with that said, the contest had started. "B-but aren't we all like talented? We're all ultimates you know-" Kaito questioned "That's exactly why we will be testing you on a talent none of you have, to see which one of you does it best." Tsumugi answered his question. "Wait won't you be in the audience too?" Kokichi asked this time "But then who will be the host?" Tsumugi asked him back, "Well there's always Monokuma-" The moment he said that the bear came on the stage as well as the five other monokubs. "We can be the hosts" Said Monotaro, "Yeah each monokub will host a stage!" Monophanie continued. "B-but you are only five- Even with Monokuma you are six and we have seven stages..." Tsumugi hesitated, "Well whatever we can have papa Kuma over here host two stages it's not that big a deal." Monokid replied. And with that they were ready to begin the show.

The gym lights closed, everyone got on their seats and Monokuma started speaking. "Ok let's start with our first stage, which one of you is the most talented." The students had to pick one activity for all of them to do and see which one does it best and which one will get eliminated. The girls were suggesting all sorts of ideas, "How about we make them draw something!~" Angie says with a cute tone, "I say we make them fight to the death" on the other side Maki's suggestion was kinda harsh. "LET'S HAVE THEM FU-" Before Miu could even finish her sentence Kirumi closed her mouth shut with her hand. "Hmm how about them cooking something?" Kirumi said, the girls thought about her idea and they all decided that it was a good fit. "Cooking it is, you guys will try making a cake." Monokuma announced. "Cooking? That's for girls tho, can't you give us something more thrilling like racing each other?" Kaito complained. "As much as I don't wanna agree with him, he has a point." Kokichi ended up agreeing. "I mean I can't see the harm in a race, it is indeed more exiting, ok then let's do that." Monokuma changed his original remark. And so they headed out on the courtyard.

"Ok so, you will race from the school's entrance all the way to the Shrine of Judgment's entrance." Monokuma announced once again, "That far??" Kaito said "I want you to remember that this was your idea." Rantaro reminded his classmate. "Enough whining let's get to work!" Monokuma said, "Get in your places, ready, set~ GO!" he said as he pressed the horn he was holding which he took out of seemingly nowhere. All the contestants started running at full speed, Shuichi did a really good start but he slowly started loosing speed, on the other hand Kokichi did the complete opposite. At the very front there was Ryoma surprisingly, even tho he may not be the tallest person in here, his stamina is really good. All the students were racing as if they were fighting for their lives. Suddenly the horn went off and Monokuma announced the winner. 'Winner of this round we have Ryoma Hoshi! In second place we have Gonta Gokuhara and third place goes to Kokichi Ouma!", "Congrats guys!!" Kaede said with a bright smile, 'This contest really did motivate her after all.. She's so pretty when she smiles...' Shuichi was wondering into his own world. "Hey dude are you ok? You seem lost." Kaito asked the detective. "W-what? Oh no yeah I'm fine." Rantaro noticed Shuichi's attitude, he was really good at reading people, he always knew how others felt even if they themselves didn't. He could tell Shuichi had a crush on Kaede, the way he looked at her, the way he blushed when Kaede praised him. Truth be told he was jealous. _Really jealous._

"Now let's see who will be eliminated~ In last place we have Keebo." Monokuma stated. "Oh wow Keeboy I knew you wouldn't last but this fast?" Kokichi started to tease his robot classmate, well while Keebo was good at a lot of things because of his robotic abilities, some of them might not really be handy in the way he wants them to be. "Don't you have a turbo function or something?" Kokichi asked him this time, "Of course not! And even if I had it would be cheating!" Keebo argued with the purple haired boy. "Don't worry Keebo I'll add one on you and then we'll have much more fun~" Miu quickly butted into their conversation, "I know you meant that in a helpful way but it only makes me more scared-" Keebo backed away from her. "Oh come on Keebo you can't feel scared! You don't even have emotions! Now come here-!!" Miu said as she started chasing after the poor boy.

And with that the first stage is cleared, Keebo will now be part of the audience together with all his other classmates. "Okayyy~ Who's ready for stage two??" Monokid was the next one for the role of the host. "The next stage will be-... What is the next stage exactly..?" Tsumugi then explained to him the second stage. "The second stage will be a fashion contest! Which one of you fellas has the most style~" Monokid continue to announce. "Well it certainly isn't Kaito, I mean, who wears a shirt inside a shirt?? And don't get me started on those slippers-" Kokichi started criticizing Kaito's fashion sense. "Hey I'm not the one that wears a uniform that looks like it came straight out of a mental asylum! And what's with that checkered scarf around your neck?". Seriously can those two ever stop fighting.. The answer probably is _no_.

Monokid went ahead and grabbed a box and gave each participant a piece of paper and a pen, they had to vote for who they find the most stylish one. A few minutes passed and the results were in. Let's see, And the winner is~ Korekiyo Shinguji! Second place wins Shuichi Saihara and third is Rantaro Amami!" Monokid said with a loud voice. "I... Won? I mean these are the clothes sister made for me and she had a great fashion sense so I will acknowledge this win." Kiyo said quietly. "I-I'm second?" Shuichi asked surprised by the results. "Good job, you were even higher than me." Rantaro said in his calm voice. "Oh t-thanks.." Shuichi replied. 'Hmm? Did he just blush right now? Was it because I praised him?.. He's cute like that.' Rantaro was a bit lost in though, he was thinking of his crush after all.

"Ok let's see which one of you bastards will get eliminated- Gonta Gokuhara! Sorry bud but you're out!" Monokid announced to the class. "B-but Gonta can't be gentleman now-" Gonta said with a sad look on his face. "Aww it's ok Gonta, I believe you'll be the best gentleman there ever was!" Kaede said, her face filled with kindness, how can you not love someone like her, she's basically an angel. Those were Shuichi's thoughts about the ultimate pianist, and even tho he didn't express them out loud Rantaro knew how Shuichi felt, he knew that feeling way too well, _having a one-sided crush_.

* * *

> Everything was going well, they were having fun for the first time since they got there. They were filled with so much hope. Only if that hope lasted longer...

"ONTO-THE-NEXT-ROUND" a robotic voice exclaimed. "THE-NEXT-ROUND-WILL-BE, WHO-HAS-THE-BEST-BODY." Monodam finished his sentence and right after Kaito's loud voice filled the room "Hell yeah! Finally an easy win.", "Not so fast space man-" Kokichi was ready to go against his words as always. "Not everybody likes abs... Not like you have many anyways.." It was Kaito's turn to start the teasing now. "Are you saying that cause you have no abs at all~ Well someone is jealous that's for sure." I mean he wasn't completely wrong, yes Kokichi didn't have abs but it's not like he wanted them either. "Guys stop fighting we already know who'll win" The green haired male then spoke. "Aren't you being a bit narcissistic?" Kiyo surprisingly spoke up to him. "G-guys this isn't the time to fight- This is a game anyways-" Shuichi tried to stop them but Kaito cut his words "No Shuichi, this is a competition to see who's the best guy around here and you should take it more seriously, besides it's no fun if there's no conflict and drama anyways.", "Oh look he finally said something smart" Kokichi continued their fight, "Look as much as I want to punch you right now we have a contest to win so can you stop for five minutes-" And to Kaito's surprise Kokichi finally stopped.

As the contestants were up on the stage they started taking off their shirts. "W-what, why are we doing this now??" Shuichi said as he stared surprised at the others. "Oh come on Shuichi don't be shy~" Kokichi stared teasing the detective. "I guess I have no choice.." Shuichi quickly gave up on trying to put up with any of them and he took his shirt off as well. "Hey Rantaro why don't you take your shirt off? Where did all that confidence go?" Kaito smiled a his green haired classmate. "I won't take it off." Rantaro said with a stiff expression, a shadow covering his eyes. "W-why not?" Kaito asked him once again. "I just don't feel like it.", "IF-YOU-DON'T-DO-IT-WE-WILL-BE-FORCED-TO-TAKE-YOU-OUT-OF-THE-GAME." Monodam said in his monotone voice. "Ugh fine is this enough?" Rantaro asked as he lifted his shirt up to his stomach. Needless to say all the girls were going crazy, well most of them anyways. "Why don't you take it all the way off?" Shuichi asked him. "I just don't really feel comfortable doing that." Rantaro replied calmly. "Can't be helped I guess.." Kaito sighed. "Time for voting~!" Kokichi said with his mischievous smile.

As the other students were voting, Rantaro approached Shuichi. He was looking at his face which was covered by his dark blue hair, he couldn't help but stare at him. When Shuichi finally noticed him staring he asked "W-what is it?", his face was beginning to get red, Rantaro loved how flustered Shuichi would get by just a simple stare. "Oh nothing I was just looking at you.", "O-oh okay then.." Shuichi was blushing harder now. "Hey Shuichi tell me, you have a crush on Kaede right?" Shuichi's face went mad red, he quickly covered Rantaro's mouth with his hand. "SHH!- W-wait how do you know..?" "It's pretty obvious if you ask me." Rantaro answered the other boy's question. 'Really? Does it show that much... Then has Kaede noticed it too?' Shuichi was lost in though again, thinking about the love of his life while Rantaro was sitting there besides him. Rantaro wasn't a person that had really stable relationships but there was something about Shuichi that made him feel different. Different than all the others ever made him feel.

"THE-VOTES-ARE-IN. THE-WINNER-IS-RANTARO. SECOND-PLACE-IS-KAITO-AND-THIRD-IS-SHUICHI. CONGRATULATIONS." Monodam announced the results. "Aww come on! I was sure I would win, but can' help it since there's a ''pretty boy'' here." Kaito said lowkey mocking Rantaro "I won without even taking my shirt off tho what do you have to say about that ;)" Rantaro mocked him back with a sly smile. "LAST-PLACE-IS-RYOMA. SORRY-BUT-YOU-WILL-BE-ELIMINATED." Monodam said once again. "Well kinda saw that coming." Ryoma said with the same melancholic expression he always had.

"Ok everyone let's take a break!" Monophanie suggested and they all agreed. "We'll continue the next round later so why don't we go eat something right now?" Kaede asked Maki, "Sounds good to me." Maki said in a composed manner, but weirdly enough she was smiling, Kaede was the only person she was comfortable around. There truly was a calming aura to the blonde girl that she couldn't really explain, she just made all her worries go away with a simple smile. And so the two girls headed to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- Sry cliffhanger again ;) Can't help myself. Anyways hoped you liked chapter 2 of this and you'll hopefully find out who the winner will be~ And maybe some smut too who knows- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. One Sided Love

The girls were sitting in the cafeteria, on the opposite side of the table sat Tenko, Angie and Himiko. "So... You have a crush..?" the assassin asked the blonde girl. "Y-yeah... I don't know why but every time I look at him, my heart skips a beat...". Kaede thought about him day and night, she couldn't get him out of her mind. "Yeah ok kinda saw that coming, I mean of course you and Shuichi would eventually end up together, it's clear as day-" Maki was about to end her sentence when Kaede suddenly jumped up, "W-what?? No- I... Shuichi's not the one I like..." Maki looked at her with confusion, "So then who..?" Maki questioned her friend. "Look I'll tell you but you won't tell anyone else okay?." "Sure spit it out." Kaede hesitated a bit, she never told anyone about her crushes, but she knew she could trust Maki, she's her best friend after all. "It's Rantaro.." Kaede whispered. "Wow really? Him of all people." Maki said with a kind of worried look, "Why what's wrong with him..?" Kaede asked confused. "I don't know Kaede we've been here for only half a day and he seems pretty suspicious." Maki voiced her worries to the ultimate pianist. "Oh come on Maki you have to look at things from the bright side too, besides, you think that everyone is suspicious here." Kaede reassured her. "I guess you're right..." Maki agreed at last and the two girls continued eating their meal.

Meanwhile the guys were just hanging out at the gym with snacks they had brought earlier from the cafeteria. "Ok time for men's talk" Kaito stared speaking to the rest of the boys, "Do you guys have any girl that caught your attention?". "I mean for you to ask you surely have one in mind don't you?" Rantaro answered his question with another question, "Of course I have, it's Maki!" Kaito said with a smile. "Do you really think a girl like _her_ would look at someone like you~?" Kokichi joked around as always, "But I bet Saihara-chan likes Kaede right? right??" Kokichi said with his playful tone. "W-what?? N-no that's-!!" Shuichi's cheeks rapidly changed to a bright red. "Yeah Shuichi, it has to be Kaede right? I mean you two are always together." Kaito asked the now blushing detective. He didn't know what to say at this point, it seems that all his classmates somehow figured it out and were now teasing him, well since he feels like he can't hide his feelings anymore he finally confessed. "O-okay fine... It is Kaede." Shuichi had finally told his classmates. "Ha! I knew it!" Kokichi said with exitment. Rantaro was just sitting there the entire time listening to his classmates. Shuichi looked at him and asked "Hey Rantaro, do you have anyone you like?", all the boys lifted their attention on him, he was a mysterious guy and they didn't really know much about him so this seemed like the perfect chance to get to know him. "Yeah there is someone... But it's not like I'll tell you guys." Rantaro said with the same chill look he had everyday. "Oh come on Rantaro~~~" Kokichi begged him but Rantaro wouldn't even open his mouth. "Mysterious as always huh, but I guess we have no choice." Kaito gave up trying to figure him out, it was nearly impossible. Rantaro knew how to hide his emotions well, a handy skill at their situation but at the same time it really got in the way when people tried to put their trust in him.

The clock struck five, as the monokubs appeared on the multiple screens found throughout the school. After their announcement all the students had gathered up in the gym. "All right! Let's finally finish this!" Kaito said as he went up the stage. Monophanie gabbed the mic and started speaking. "Okay it's time for stage four, this time we will put your voices at test! Each one of you will have to chose a song and sing it! As always, the person with the least votes will sadly be eliminated." A singing contest huh, how bad can that be, those were every competitor's thoughts as they started thinking about what songs to sing. "Hey Shuichi are you gonna sing something from MCR?" Rantaro approached his blue haired classmate. "W-well I like their music a lot but I'm not talented enough to sing it too-" Shuichi said embarrassed. Ten minutes passed and Monophanie started talking, "Okay have you all decided? Good, well then let's start!" And with that our first contestant came forward. "Uh,, umm-" Shuichi's legs were trembling, he couldn't do this, he couldn't embarrass himself in front of everyone, especially Kaede. As he was there frozen on the stage he heard Kaede shout at him "Come on Shuichi you can do it!", but this only made him more anxious. Nonetheless he took a deep breath and started singing. At first his singing was um, _not so great someone would say_ , but after a while he got used to being on the stage and did better. Everyone got up and clapped at his performance.

Next up was Rantaro. Ok this had to be good I mean it's Rantaro after all, he's what someone would call ''The perfect guy'' and honestly can you blame them? He had looks, skills and a mysterious and calm personality that made all the girls fall for him. As he was heading at the middle of the stage he looked confident, not a single trace of anxiety on his face, only did they know tho cause he was a fair amount of stressed right now, but he could hide all that behind his composed attitude. Rantaro grabbed the mic and started singing, to no one's surprise he was good at it. Needless to say this was an easy win for him.

The next person to come on the stage was Kaito. There was only one thing written on his face and that was _''fear''_ , fear of embarrassing himself in front of Maki that is, but he knew he couldn't back out now, he really wanted to win, even if the prize wasn't that ''date'', Kaito just is the kind of guy to have competitions all the time, even for the smallest of things. He always motivates others to do their best and now it was their turn to motivate him back. He was glancing a the back of the stage at Shuichi and he just smiled and told him "You can do it!". Surprisingly his singing wasn't half bad, his voice really fitted the song he chose too.

As Kaito made his way to the back of the stage with the others, it was Kokichi's turn. All the lights closed, silence filled the room when suddenly-

"SAWaRASeNAIIII KIMI Wa SHoJO NA nO~ BOkU WA YARICHin bICChI No Osu DA yO~"

…Kokichi started singing...

Everyone in the school was looking at him completely stunned. They had no words really, and honestly who can blame them. This was quite the performance, he managed to get a few laughs out too, especially Tsumugi, she was on the floor in tears, on the other hand Miu was choking on her juice.

After that quite amusing performance it was Kiyo's turn but, he was nowhere to be found. "Kiyo why don't you go and sing? If you don't you'll be eliminated-" Shuichi warned him, "I'm okay with that, after all I never agreed on participating in such a thing." Korekiyo replied. "But you've come this far it would be a waste..." Rantaro joined their conversation but it was meaningless, Kiyo already had decided on his answer. He was wondering about what he would do if he won, even if he was interested in the people in this school, he doesn't wanna go on a date with anybody here. "The winner on this round is Rantaro! Second place goes to Shuichi and third to Kokichi." Monophanie announced the results. "You won again?? Dude can't you just give it a break,," Kaito said with a troubled tone while Rantaro just laughed at his remark.

"Hey Shuichi," Rantaro asked the blue haired boy, "Your singing was beautiful.". Shuichi stood there startled for a sec, "R-really???" He said with his face as red as could be, "T-thanks..." Shuichi was looking down at the soles of his shoes, why was Rantaro praising him so much? He couldn't figure it out, Shuichi may be a detective and extremely smart but when it came to things like ''liking someone'', he was just as dense as a harem protagonist. Rantaro then grabbed his chin and pulled it up, "Hey..." he said as he looked at Shuichi's greyish golden eyes. Shuichi just stood there embarrassed, he was so nervous he forgot how to breath for a second. At last he manages to open his mouth and say something. "I-I... Have to go-!", that's all he could get out in his timid, bashful state. Before Rantaro could make another move, Shuichi quickly sprinted to the bathroom, locking the door. As he was there he tried to calm his breathing down at least a bit. 'But wait... Why am I feeling this way?' Shuichi thought to himself, this was the same way he felt every time he spoke to Kaede. Were the feelings he felt about Kaede normal? Did he feel like that with everyone else too? …Or perhaps was he starting to have feelings for his classmate..?

Meanwhile everyone was searching for Shuichi in the gym. "Hey Rantaro you were the last to talk to him do you know where he went?" Kaito asked the green haired boy but to no avail. "I did talk to him but he suddenly just... Left." Not even Rantaro knew where he went. They split up to search for him but just as they were about to start, Shuichi appeared at the gym. "Dude where did you go off to??" Kaito asked the ultimate detective. "Oh um, I just needed to go to the bathroom for a bit." Shuichi reassured his friend. "But I'm here now so let's continue." Shuichi tried to stay calm and smiled, he tried to avert his eyes every time they met with Rantaro's.

With Shuichi's arrival they were ready to begin and so Monosuke got on the stage. "The next stage you bastards will be participating in is a strength contest, to see which one of you is the strongest.", "You will have to lift an 85kg barbell.", "And what's a barbell exactly-?" the small purple haired boy asked. "It's like uh, it's a really big dumbbell." Rantaro answered him. And so they were starting to prepare themselves. Well besides Kaito, the rest weren't that muscular so that was a guarantee win for him. Rantaro did have abs despite the fact that he didn't really work out much. As for Shuichi, things were looking kinda gloomy and he wasn't the only one- Kokichi as well.

As always, Shuichi was the first one to go on the stage. He was looking at the dumbbell, and at the audience, and back at the dumbbell again- He knew that he wasn't strong enough to even lift it but even with all of that he still managed to make an attempt. It was quite heavy to lift a dumbbell this big. That's when he heard that familiar melodic voice telling him, "You can do it Shuichi!!" Kaede cheered for him from below the stage. His heart started beating, he was full of adrenaline, 'Being praised by her...' Shuichi was wondering off into his own world again. And in the spur of the moment he lifted the dumbbell, sadly enough tho he couldn't bring it farther than his hips. 'Ah... I letdown Kaede...' His face filled with a depressed look. He was ready to go to the back of the stage when he heard her again. "It's ok Shuichi! What matters the most is that you tried!" Kaede tried cheering him up and sure enough she accomplished her task.

Meanwhile backstage Rantaro witnessed this whole thing, it's not that he hated Kaede or anything but seeing someone else make the person you like smile... He felt as though Shuichi didn't care for him anymore. And to be frank, why would Shuichi even want to spend time with him, they only know each other for half a day. But still, still Rantaro deep inside him had hope that maybe he could make Shuichi his, he just didn't know how yet... _'It hurts goddamit... Why won't he notice me too..?'._

Next on the stage was Rantaro. He tried lifting the weights and as he was doing that he glanced quickly at Kaede. Her face was blushing. Of course Rantaro knew that Kaede liked him, well that's the only thing she had in common with Shuichi, both of them couldn't hide their feelings. Kaede was a bit better at it but you could still see it in her eyes. This was a weird situation they were in... 'So, I like Shuichi, Shuichi likes Kaede and... And Kaede likes me. A love triangle huh.' It was like something straight out of a shoujo manga. Who would have thought things would turn out this way. The thing everyone was forgetting tho was that this was indeed a killing game, they were smiling and laughing now, bonding with different activities, making friends and even lovers... Until something will sooner or later destroy all of this, all of these happy memories.

Rantaro managed to lift the dumbbell up to his chest which was quite hard, but at least now he knew he wasn't gonna lose at least, at this point he would do anything to be with Shuichi, compete together, smile together.

After Rantaro it was Kaito's turn. Well he doesn't seem like a guy that exercises much but that's not true at all, he was the ultimate astronaut after all, even if he was still in-training that alone was pretty impressive for a high school student. He walked forward and lifted the weights. It was hard even for him but he managed to lift it all the way up above his head. His friends and classmates were cheering for him. Even Maki was surprised and sure enough she cheered him on too. "Isn't it nice..." Rantaro said to Shuichi. Shuichi tried to stay calm and not turn this situation awkward again. "W-what's nice..?" Shuichi asked the green haired boy, "Isn't it nice having a person that likes you, even tho they might not show it that much, deep inside they really care about you..." Rantaro explained to his classmate. "I guess it is nice.." Shuichi smiled timidly. 'Should I tell him..? Should I tell him that Kaede likes me? I don't wanna hurt him but if he doesn't hear it from me he will hear it from her and that will break his heart.. I don't want that, if only.. If only Kaede liked him back I could at least see him happy, even tho he wouldn't be with me...' So many thoughts were racing in Rantaro's mind.

Next up was Kokichi, he knew he wouldn't have a chance but he might as well try right? …Yeah that didn't really work out... Sorry Kokichi-

Monosuke grabbed his mic and announced the winners, "The winners are, Kaito in the first place, Rantaro in second and Shuichi in third. Looks like Kokichi will join the audience."

Well Kokichi wasn't really fazed by it, after all he was playing this for fun, he didn't care about winning or losing he just wanted to make friends. "FINALLY OH MY GOD I WON!" Kaito celebrated his victory, " What do you have to say now huh?" he asked Rantaro. "Well the only thing I can say is congrats." Rantaro smiled back at him. "I really didn't think I would make it this far..." Shuichi said kind of amazed. And so the three continued their conversation while Kokichi was annoying Kirumi. "You just got here and yet your so troublesome." Kirumi tried to keep her calm tone. "What did you expect from a degenerate male-!" Tenko said annoyed.

"The next round will begin shortly so get ready"


	4. And The Winner Is-

"The next round will begin shortly so get ready"

Everyone in the room heard Monotaro say as they started to prepare themselves. They were feeling pretty nervous, the contest was almost over and everyone was wondering who the winner will be.

Shuichi was sitting in a chair behind the stage fidgeting with his fingers. "Hey Shuichi what's wrong? Are you nervous?" His purple haired friend asked him. "W-well kinda I mean we only have two stages left and I don't think I'll pass.." Shuichi said with a worried tone. "Oh come on Shuichi I know you can do it!" Kaito cheered him on, "Anyways I'm gonna get off the stage for a bit, I'll go talk with the girls wanna join?" he asked the detective. 'The girls..? Does he mean Kaede and Maki?', "Well I don't see why not-" Shuichi was about to finish his sentence when someone interrupted him. "Hold on Shuichi." It was Rantaro, "W-what is it?" Shuichi replied in a confused manner. "I have to tell you something that's all, it won't take long I promise." Rantaro reassured him. "Okay then, sorry Kaito tell them I'll come in the next round", "You got it!" And with that the astronaut left to go meet with the girls.

"So... What is it?" Shuichi asked the green haired boy. "I'll tell you but I think we have to go somewhere else.. How about outside?" Rantaro told him and so they both headed to the courtyard of the school. Once they were outside they both sat on the school's front steps. Shuichi was wondering why Rantaro brought him here, what did he had to tell him that no one else shouldn't know? His heart started racing. Shuichi's mind was filled with so many things at this moment, 'T-there's no way he brought me all the way here to kill me right...?? No there's no way he would do something like that but, I guess you never know..', 'W-what if... I-is he gonna confess to me or something..? I mean he was acting weird earlier today so maybe..? W-wait what am I even thinking??".

"Okay I bet you are confused right now so I think you want an explanation right?" Rantaro said with a gentle tone. "Well yeah..." Shuichi answered. "Look Shuichi I just- I need to tell you something but promise me you won't get too upset. I know that you like Kaede a lot and all but," Rantaro took a deep breath, he was starting to regret his decision, but he had to tell him, the only thing he couldn't stand was Shuichi getting hurt by the person he admires the most. "I don't know how to put this but um, K-kaede likes-" and as he was about to tell him the truth, Monotaro jumped out of nowhere. "AAAAND CUT- Ok guys I know you're having a moment here but the contest is about to start so you better head in." "Oh, well we can talk another time I guess." Rantaro said with a nervous tone. "Yeah I guess we can.." Shuichi had a disappointed look on his face, 'W-wait why am I disappointed? Did I really get my hopes up that maybe he would confess..?'. And truth be told, he wasn't really far off. Rantaro was planning on telling him his true feelings but he just couldn't find the right moment to do it.

'Thank god that thing appeared out of nowhere cause I couldn't do it-... After telling him that I also... _I also wanted to tell him that I liked him.'_

After both of them came back to the gym Monotaro started explaining the next stage. "The next stage the participants will have to go through is a dance battle!" The audience started getting really exited, "A dance battle?? This will be hilarious!" Miu yelled out. Well none of the boys really danced a lot so this would pretty hilarious. Shuichi didn't know how to dance, on the other side Kaito knew but he wasn't exactly good at it. Rantaro on the other hand took dance classes when he was a kid, even tho he stopped going to those classes he still knew a few moves. "And what dance exactly are we gonna do?" Shuichi asked the half red half white bear. "Every participant will choose whatever style of dance they want, you could be doing various things, from breakdancing to ballet." As the guys up on the stage were thinking about what to do, down below Kaede was chatting with Maki. "H-hey Maki do you think that if Rantaro wins he'll pick me for his date?" Kaede said as she blushed. "Well I don't know about Rantaro but I bet that idiot will choose me." Maki answered her. "Idiot? You mean Kaito? Well I don't think he's that bad honestly, he might get a bit annoying sometimes yeah but he's a good guy." Maki stood there and thought to herself for a bit. "That's what I like about you Kaede, it doesn't matter how bad or annoying a person is, you will always try to find their good side." Maki told the pianist. "I-I mean, I try my best to do so, and honestly so should you, you look at everyone's bad side that's why you can't make friends so easily." Kaede gave her advice to the assassin. "I mean I don't need anyone else I have you so..." There was a bit of an awkward silence there, "A-anyways..!" Kaede broke the silence and they quickly changed the subject.

"Okayyy! Get ready cause stage two is starting!" And with Monotaro's announcement everyone took their places. Shuichi was always the first one to go to the stage. He was embarrassed when he had to sing but now he had to dance too? "Oh no this time I'm totally gonna embarrass myself!! I don't know how to dance so what should I do-"

The lights of the room closed and only the stage lights were on, then the Monokubs turned the music on and everyone was staring at Shuichi, meanwhile he was just sitting there mortified, legs shaking, heart beating. Nonetheless he tried to ignore all the panic and just dance... Or at least try to-

He started to move his arms and legs awkwardly around the stage, Miu was holding her laughter in "Oh come on Miu he's trying-" Tsumugi tried to make her stop but it was too late. Her laughter filled the room as well as Kokichi's. "wOO MOVE THOSE THIGHS SAIHARA-CHAN~!".

God he was so embarrassed. 'Oh God what do I do now-?? Well the only good side of this is that at least Kaede's smiling..'

It was time for Kaito to get on the stage now, he went on the stage full of confidence and surely enough started dancing.

"Hey Shuichi" Rantaro tried to get the blue haired boy's attention. "Y-yeah?", "You did your best it's ok." Rantaro consoled him as much as he could. Shuichi looked at him with a sad embarrassed look on his face, he was almost about to cry. "A-are you ok Shuichi?" Rantaro looked at him worried, "Let's go to the bathroom so you can change and calm down a bit what do you think?" he offered. "Sure let's go" Shuichi said following him to the bathroom.

The moment they entered the bathroom Shuichi started sobbing uncontrollably. "S-shuichi are yo-" Rantaro was interrupted by the smaller boy falling into his arms. "I-I embarrassed myself in front of everyone..." Rantaro was flustered and kinda shocked knowing Shuichi was so close to him. He knew that Shuichi had pretty bad social anxiety so it was natural he would brake at some point. "A-and most out of everyone, I embarrassed myself in front of Kaede, she'll think I'm an idiot.." Shuichi continued as he cried his eyes out. Rantaro's heart was beating fast, but his soul was hurting, 'Why is it always her, Kaede this Kaede that, I'm so sick of it, _why can't you notice me already..?'_ Rantaro was drowning in jealousy, what could he do for Shuichi to finally notice him. And in the heat of the moment he just-

"...!?" Shuichi felt hot lips against his. Rantaro pushed him against the wall, he pulled away but only for a second, Shuichi didn't even had a chance to react. Before they both knew it they were pressing their tongues together. "A-ah~" Shuichi's sweet moans where turning Rantaro on as he rubbed their bodies together. Finally he broke their kiss as they were both gasping for air. "R-Rantaro..-" Shuichi's legs were trembling and they eventually gave out. Shuichi was clinging onto his classmate since he had no strength left, after managing to get up on his legs he sprinted out of the bathroom and headed straight to his dorm. Rantaro would chase after him but he decided to let him process what had just happened. He himself was very confused. Time was running out, he had to head back soon to finish the stage but he couldn't go out in his aroused state. He got into a bathroom stall and unzipped his pants. He grabbed his erection and started to stroke it. "Aah- Shuichi~" He was moaning Shuichi's name fantasizing about the things he could do to him. "It feels so good... Fuck.." He was slowly increasing the speed. "Hng- You're so tight~" Rantaro breathed heavily, he was close. "A-ah~!" And with a final moan he poured his semen all over the bathroom walls. "I-I hope nobody comes in here..." He said and he headed back to the others.

Meanwhile Shuichi was in his room panting heavily, his cheeks flustered. "W-what just happened??", "Did- Did we really just kiss..???". He grabbed a pillow and just hugged it tight, his heart was beating fast. "Could it be that I caught feelings for Rantaro..?" All kinds of thoughts were circling around in his head. He was too exhausted from both the dancing and what went on with Rantaro so he just fell asleep there.

* * *

"Hey guys what did I mi- What's happening??" Rantaro was surprised by the chaos in front of him. On the top of the stage there was Maki beating the shit out of Kaito, Miu and Kokichi were arguing while Gonta was trying to stop them and Angie and Tenko were fighting over who Himiko should spend time with, not even Kirumi can stop this mess. "I was gone for literally 15 minutes what _happened_ -" Rantaro shouted hoping someone would notice him. "O-oh hi Rantaro,, uhh, yeah this will need a lot of explaining so um-" Kaede came up to him. "Yeah I'd really like to hear it" They both headed outside, it was dark but there a few lights. "It all started when […]" They sit on a bench and Kaede started explaining to him what had gone on. "And so that's why.." Rantaro was quite confused as anyone would be. "Can't be helped, I guess they'll cancel the round for today and just tell us all to go to bed." "Yeah I guess so...". Rantaro then sit up but a small feminine hand stopped him. "U-um..!" Kaede was blushing, her eyes reflecting the moon. "Rantaro I have to tell you something.." Rantaro could already guess what it would be, he didn't wanna break her feelings of course and she is quite the beauty but his heart belonged to Shuichi already. "What is it?" Rantaro was thinking of a way to politely turn her down but he just knew that whatever he told her she would be heartbroken either way so what was the point. "Rantaro I-... I like you..!" Kaede managed to gather all of her courage and confessed to him. Rantaro felt so much guilt at that moment but what else could he do "Look Kaede I-... You are such a kind and talented person, everyone wants to be around you, you attract all sorts of people and always have hope, you really are a great person and I acknowledge that, but..." Kaede looked at him with confusion and a bit of disappointment, "But..?", "But I like someone else."

At that moment, tears were a river flowing down Kaede's cheeks. Rantaro leaned in and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I just don't feel the same way but I wouldn't tell you cause I didn't wanna hurt you.." Kaede was sobbing but there was still a smile in her face. "I-it's okay.. Can't be helped if you like someone else..", "C-can I just ask who that person is?" That question caught Rantaro off guard. "It's Shuichi." He knew Kaede wasn't the type of person to gossip or do mean things so he trusted her enough to tell her his secret. "Really? Oh well, I wish you two the best then!" And with that she turned around and she headed to her dorm. 'Even tho she was rejected she still had the goodwill to wish me the best, man that girl is stronger than I thought.'

After this long day everyone headed to their dorms and the contest was on hold for the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a whole ass month since I uploaded I am sorry- Anyways this was the 4th chapter of this mess of a fic and I hope u liked it,, also chapter 5 may be the last one so look forward to that, I would appreciate it :'3


End file.
